Trapped
by HeathenVampires
Summary: The Count has broken the ceasefire, and Vlad and Ingrid get trapped while on the run from Slayers. Vlad/Ingrid one-shot as prompted!


**Surely it'd be noticable by now if I owned the characters... Young Dracula would have turned into some kind of mass orgy with all the pairings I've written.**

 **My three actual stories will all be updated over the course of the next day or so, but I felt a little out of swing so knocking out a one shot to help get me going again.**

 **Set early season 4, ignores Vlad staying with Erin. Prompt for this was "trapped in an enclosed space together" - so have the Draculas hiding in a cupboard!**

 **If you still need warnings by now, you're in the wrong place!**

-YD-

Vlad knew Ingrid was just as fast as him, almost ridiculously equal to him in speed given that he was the Chosen One. That didn't stop him checking she was right behind him, wasting seconds he didn't really have as they ran from the slayers. Cursing his father in his head yet again, Vlad tried to come up with any sort of plan other than running until the sunrise, though with any luck they'd lose the slayers in the dark. The Count, the momumental idiot vampire that he was, had not only kidnapped but bitten Mina Van Helsing - chair of the slayers guild! The ceasefire between the VHC and the guild had begun to crumble, and the guild were after Vlad to stop him trying to rebuild it. Ingrid was all but collateral damage to them, and the Dracula siblings had barely gotten away from the attack at Garside, Bertrand taking Wolfie to somewhere safe at Vlad's request/polite order with the promise they'd meet up when the heat died down.

Ingrid caught up with him then, both leaning around the trees to listen out for the slayers. Heavy footsteps sounded nearby and Vlad mimed to Ingrid to keep watch while he scanned the darkening horizon. If they lasted another hour, evening would melt into night and they'd be safe for a few hours. Spotting an old shack half a mile away, Vlad hissed the information at Ingrid and they both split off in different directions, separating the group of slayers before circling back and leaping through a smashed window. Sparing half a minute to sip at the soya blood in his bag, Vlad offered the bottle to Ingrid. She scowled predictably, but clearly didn't have any other option as she drained the rest of it. Shoving the empty bottle back into the backpack still held at his side, Vlad's ears picked up voices. "I think I saw them go that way, but we better check in here!" "Blood and garlic, they are almost here." Ingrid was right, and they'd risk being caught if they went back outside now.

Spotting an ajar door that looked sturdy enough, Vlad dashed in and Ingrid followed, slamming the door behind her as Vlad focused on locking it with his powers. The door clicked satisfactorily, but the effort made Vlad feel far too drained. "Garlic, there's argentalium in here somewhere!" Ingrid clapped her hand over Vlad's mouth, only able to even find it in the pitch black thanks to vampire senses. The voices grew closer, footsteps vibrating along the floor beneath them as the slayers searched the place. "You checked in there Jonno?" Vlad felt mildly sick, though unsurprised as he thought of someone who he considered a friend searching for him to dust. He could just make out Ingrid's wide eyes as the door rattled, praying his lock held. "Nah, they wouldn't be able to hold the door locked, we put nuggets of argentalium all over this place last month during that training excercise. They must have gone further out, we're wasting time!"

The Draculas weren't stupid, they knew at least a couple of slayers would hang around here just in case. Ingrid let her hand shift over his mouth to press one finger against his lips, warning him to be quiet. "The door lock will hold, but the argentalium is going to make it at least a few hours before I can unlock it again." "Yeah, I can't even make a fireball to see better in here to find it." Taking a moment to take stock of their... hide out, Vlad realised they were literally in a cupboard. The bag by his feet seemed to take up all the extra room around the floor, the walls barely an inch away from him as he tried to move his limbs. "Well, at least sleeping in coffins means we aren't claustrophobic." Ingrid whispered, no doubt hearing Vlad shuffle his arms around to feel the walls. "True, I just hope my powers rebuild enough before dawn or we're trapped regardless."

Vlad didn't want to mention the other reason he didn't wish to prolong their time trapped up against each other, as it would be pretty hard for Ingrid to ignore if he didn't stop thinking about it right now. He had to thank Bertrand for never questioning what he saw during telepathy practice, only offering help and advice as Vlad struggled to protect his thoughts better. Luckily by now his control was good enough that he didn't think Ingrid would hear his thoughts, but she wasn't going to miss the physical sign if his body didn't start behaving. Struggling to raise his arm up to look at his watch, Vlad guessed they'd been in here about half an hour, and there were still at least four hours til he'd be able to get them out. Four hours trapped mercilessly by Ingrid's soft, cool body pressed against him... No, Vlad pushed the thoughts away. They kept trying to wheedle their way in, and there was no way Ingrid couldn't tell Vlad's body was starting to shake as he fought the inappropriate arousal. "Vlad" Ingrid's voice hissed into the dark "Are you about to pass out on me? Because there's really no space." Her icy breath skittered over his neck, unable to move away from the tingling sensation in their enforced closeness.

"I'm fi-" Vlad choked on his words as he felt his cock start to stir, the feel and sound and scent of Ingrid surrounding him and he couldn't fight it. "I'm fine." He managed this time, but he doubted she was listening by this point as his erection sought out the body before him. "Seriously Vlad? Aside from anything else, is this really the best time for you to be daydreaming about breather lovers? We could be dusted any minute and you're thinking of that?" Vlad couldn't suppress the shudders now, Ingrid's voice rough against him as she tried to edge away from the wayward erection. "I'm not daydreaming about anything Ingrid." Nothing he was about to share with his sister anyway. Shuffling carefully and biting his lip to silence the groans threatening to fall from his mouth as his cock brushed against Ingrid, Vlad managed to turn around. Sighing internally as the pressure of Ingrid's soft body eased on his cock, Vlad muttered out "Better?"

"I hardly think being chased to your death is a kink for someone as backwards even as you. So unless argentalium gives you the jollies, you were thinking about something." Vlad wasn't sure this was better for him, now her breathy words were tingling across the top of his spine and she could lean a little closer into him now. "Ingrid, drop it!" Vlad could have kicked himself, if he had the room, as soon as the words left his mouth. Telling Ingrid to forget about something was like handing Wolfie a squeaky toy - it wouldn't be left alone until thoroughly explored. "Oh blood, this is too good. It's me isn't it? The good and pure Chosen One has a hard-on for his sister!" Ingrid was still speaking almost silently, but the laughter and mocking in her voice was ringing in Vlad's ears as though she were screaming it to the world. "Don't be disgusting Ingrid." was as good a response as Vlad could come up with, and he knew it only fuelled her discovery. Vlad could feel tears stinging in the corners of his eyes, the truth of Ingrid's words a lead weight in his stomach. "I'm just putting the clues together, I'm the only one here and you say you weren't thinking of anyone else." Deciding he couldn't fight the all-too-obvious evidence, Vlad gave in.

"So turn me in, have me staked. It's no more than I deserve." The sickening guilt was bubbling in his chest, but his accursed cock was uncaring, still seeking out Ingrid. "Where's the fun in that baby brother?" The guilt flared higher as his cock twitched from her words. "Don't call me that, it makes me feel worse." It was a lie, but he was trying to fight not feed his desire right now. If they got out of here alive, Vlad was certain the sound of her saying "baby brother" against his neck, the feel of her body against his, it would be all he could think about when he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking his erection and shelving the guilt until he was trembling in climax. There was no space for him to move anywhere as Ingrid's hand reached around him, grasping at the tent of his jeans. "I don't think it makes you feel bad at all little brother, I think it makes you feel even hotter for me." She was right, and he could feel her smirk against the back of his neck as his cock twitched in her hand.

"Fine, you've got what you want. How long are you going to use it against me?" Because there was no way Ingrid wouldn't use this against him, so many vampires would stake him on the spot if they knew, the slayers guild would tear him limb from limb and test garlic weapons on him. He knew he was a monster for what he desired from her, but Vlad couldn't help the thoughts that invaded his mind in the thin barrier between wakeful and sleeping, the way Ingrid's fanged smirk flashed across his eyes when he came over his own fist every night in his coffin. "There's only one thing I want Vlad, and in return you can have me." Not sure he heard her whispers correctly, Vlad struggled to turn himself round, realising his mistake all too late as Ingrid's hand was trapped between them, pressed over his erection. "What did you say?" His voice was starting to rasp now, holding in his tears and guilt and desire blocking up his throat. "I said you can have me, in return for one thing. I'll even hold up my end of the deal first." Torn between trying to open the door and pinning his sister against it, Vlad fought to master his body.

"What is it you want?" Ingrid leaned up against him, pressing the length of her body into his and pressing her fangs into his neck. "Your first bite baby brother." Desire mounting and overriding everything else, Vlad barely hissed out "deal" before attacking Ingrid's mouth with his own. The room was slightly wider than it was long, so Vlad turned to press Ingrid against a side wall, barely a millimeter between them as he kissed her over and over. Knowing this may be the only chance he'd ever get, and having barely enough light to appreciate the body before him, Vlad let his hands map Ingrid's neck and slide over her collarbone, committing every arch and sweep to memory beneath his fingertips. Her lips moved with his, Ingrid's tongue coming out to tease at his tingling lips and he groaned into the touch. He didn't need to breath, but Vlad broke the lip lock and couldn't fight the thrill when Ingrid tried to follow for a second. Panting with arousal, he mouthed along her jaw, grazing his own fangs down her neck and pressing a little harder at the base of her throat.

Her cloak restricted both his hands and mouth then, so Vlad let speed leak into his motions as he stripped Ingrid's cloak, then clothes away. Her pale skin practically glowed in the darkness and Vlad felt weak in the knees just looking at her. Her ice cold fingers twisted in his hair, and Vlad thought the pain shouldn't excite him as much as it did as she tugged at the strands, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth before pushing his head down her chest. Hoping he was reading the cues right, Vlad felt like all his dreams were coming true as he tongued, sucked and nipped at the supple breast before him, one hand tweaking her other nipple and his free hand squeezing at his cock to ease the pressure there a little as Ingrid gasped into the otherwise silent space they were in. Kneeling down properly and ignoring the screaming of his erection as his jeans compressed him further, Vlad mapped over the smooth stomach, the curve of her hips and even dared to squeeze reverently over the swell of her ass. Tentatively, softly but purposefully raking his nails down Ingrid's inner thighs, he was gratified as the slender limbs trembled beneath his touch.

The scent of what Vlad hoped was Ingrid's arousal filled his dead lungs, making sparks skitter over his skin at the idea he could make Ingrid want him anywhere nearly as bad as he wanted her. Letting his tongue flick out, Vlad licked over the front of damp lace and Ingrid shivered at the touch, her hand pressed over her mouth to muffle the sounds lest they be caught by any slayers keeping watch. Finally tugging the fabric away and baring his sister to his hungry gaze, Vlad wasted no time in lifting her leg over his shoulder to spread her open and tasting her. One swipe of his tongue and he was hooked, the intoxicating flavour of Ingrid surpassing every dream and fantasy he'd ever had and the muffled gasps of pleasure only serving to push his arousal higher. Ingrid wriggled above him then, dislodging her leg and yanking him up painfully, gloriously by his hair. "I'm not a patient vampire Vlad, get to it little brother."

Biting his lip to hide the smirk forming, Vlad used one hand to struggle against his zipper and free his cock, the other to turn Ingrid around and pin her to the wall. Taking a second to enjoy the pale expanse of her back, the swell of her pert cheeks and then shrugging off his shirt to feel Ingrid's skin on his, Vlad kicked Ingrid's legs a little wider and pressed his body to hers. His cock nudged over her slick hole, and Vlad could hear the suppressed whimpers Ingrid was making. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a dark desire Ingrid, I think you like me pushing you around." Sliding his hand over her hip and down to rub teasing circles over her clit, Vlad reveled in the wetness slicking his cock before he was even in her. "Are you getting turned on by your baby brother dominating you Ingrid?" If she wasn't wet, clearly shaking with arousal Vlad wasn't sure he'd have even dared say such things but it was so hot, so dark and wrong and twisted he should hate himself that Vlad couldn't help it, teasing over her entrance and relishing the way Ingrid moved with him.

Twisting a hand in her hair and pulling her head back to nip at her neck, Ingrid whimpering into her own palm as he did so, Vlad let his breath curl over her ear. "If you don't answer me I'll leave you wet and wanting Ingrid, and I can feel just how much you want this right now." Utilising what little space there was, Vlad pulled his hips back and lay his cock along the cleft of her ass and they could both feel her arousal slicking the skin of his shaft. Sliding up and down the crease slowly, Vlad waited. "For bat's sake Vlad, yes it turns me on now for the love of blood get on with it!" Triumph flared in his chest as Vlad spun Ingrid around, lifting her up and pushing inside her with ease. No dream had ever come close to the feeling of Ingrid, silky and wet and so aroused he literally slid inside her body. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist and her arms loop around his neck, Vlad pressed his chest to hers and rocked his hips. Ingrid's face pressed into his neck, the points of her fangs sharp on his skin and her moans and gasps of pleasure muffled but vibrating against him. Even the sensation of her long, soft hair teasing over his arms, his chest and his back was erotic, everything about Ingrid making him burn hotter for her as he lengthened his strokes.

The tight, squeezing grip of Ingrid's body was unbelievable, the pleasure snaking from his cock throughout his whole body as Ingrid whimpered against his neck with every push of his hips. He was doing that, making Ingrid moan and clench around him with pure desire, arousal and want blazing between them. Certain nothing could ever feel better as he thrust again and again, Vlad had to revise his mental statement as Ingrid clenched around him harder, the muscles holding him inside her fluttering as Ingrid actually bit down on him, fangs slicing through his neck and white hot pleasure burning through every nerve as he shook and spilled into his sister. They quaked against each other for a while, crawling back to earth and Vlad ignored the shaking in his arms, waiting until Ingrid was able to stand again. Vlad was dying to kiss her again but unsure whether she'd meant he only got to 'have her' once in return for his bite. He was saved the worry when Ingrid kissed him, softer and sweeter than he'd ever expected her to be capable of.

Ingrid finally managed to convince her body to stay upright, and Vlad couldn't help but chuckle as she grumbled about it being much easier to undress than re-dress in an enclosed space. Having only dropped his jeans to pool at his ankles, Vlad only had to tug them up and hunt out his shirt. Helping Ingrid back into her dress, Vlad lamented the loss of her gorgeous bare skin. His neck twinged slightly where she'd bitten him, and as she finished clasping her cloak he felt fingers trace over the puncture marks. "They'll heal if you want them to, or if you want them to scar they'll do that too." Taking the plunge and kissing Ingrid again, Vlad smiled when she returned the contact. "That depends on you Ingrid. If all this was just to get my bite, you're done. As soon as it's safe enough for us to stop for a few hours, I'll bite you I swear." Ingrid seemed to contemplate his words for a minute, long nails still scratching gently around the mark on his neck and Vlad fought the shiver the contact gave him. "And the alternative is?" Feeling a throb of pain in his chest at the thought, Vlad pushed on. "We go back to being brother and sister, unless you want... this to happen again?" "Vlad" Ingrid leaned in, nuzzling teasingly at his ravaged neck and kissing his jaw "who says it can't be both?"

* * *

The siblings managed not to get too lost in each other, and Vlad couldn't stop grinning in spite of the danger to their lives when Ingrid let him take her hand as they fled the small shack. It was a whole day before they met up with Bertrand and Wolfie, though Vlad expected it would have taken less time if they hadn't stopped off in a twisted labyrinth of alleyways, barely pushing zippers and fabrics out of the way as Vlad pinned Ingrid to the wall and took her from behind. It was hurried and explosive, frantic pleasure as Vlad nipped along her pale throat (her cape had been left half a mile away in another direction to distract the slayers) and barely clung on to his climax until he felt Ingrid go first. "I have to say little brother, you're quite the well kept secret." Ingrid's sarcasm was somewhat diluted by her breathless panting as they righted their clothes and prepared to head off again. "What do you mean by that darling sister?" "Who'd have thought breather loving Vladdy would be such a fireball in the coffin?" Smirking at his sister, Vlad laced their fingers together and they continued on.

"Vlad!" "Ingrid!" Bertrand leapt up to examine Vlad, eyes widening at the puncture marks on his throat and darting to Ingrid. Vlad simply nodded, not wanting to bring Wolfie's attention to anything, especially while the boy was clutching Ingrid joyfully. "Ingrid, you smell alot like Vlad?" "We got trapped in an argentalium cupboard, literally stuck. There wasn't space to swing a dead bat." They traded stories quickly, Bertrand explaining there was a special meeting tonight that they needed to get to without being seen. "So we'll turn into bats and hide inside your coat or something, what's the meeting about?" "Mina survived. Van Hellsing the vampire! The Guild and the VHC want to discuss the ceasefire, and Mina and the Count will be there. Should be quite the party." Squeezing Ingrid's hand while Wolfie was munching on garlic-knows-what he'd found, Vlad smiled at his sister. They'd work it out, they had each other.

-YD-

 **This ended up a bit longer than I expected it to, but oh well. I feel less blocked up, but I do need to crash for the night so I'll get on updating my stories all day tomorrow, promise! Also, always accepting prompts to fill - like this one was!**


End file.
